Stardust Crossover
by TobiSaysHi
Summary: This crossover isn't just Fairy Tail and Naruto, It also contains The Legend of Zelda and Stardust (Stardust is my own creation) They all end up in the Stardust dimension, but don't worry, they go to the other dimensions also. Pairings are a surprise (Most of them will be the official ones for Naruto) Rated T for intense violence
1. The Portals

**Konoha**

"Today I am going to do 8,000 push-ups with my tongue alone!" Lee exclaimed to himself. He shoved his face in the grass and stuck his tongue out, then threw his legs in the air, then... _Kwish!_ He was sprayed with water and fell over.

"What the heck was that".

He got up and walked over to the river in the training grounds. He stared down at what look like a portal that opened on the water.

"I've gotta tell someone about this"

**x At Ichiraku x**

"Hey Naruto, how's your new arm" Teuchi asked.

"Pretty good" Naruto replied then stuffed his mouth with ramen noodles.

"Naruto!" Lee came barging in and rammed into Naruto, and he spit out all the noodles he just put in his mouth.

"What!"

"Sorry" Lee apologized "you need to come check this out"

**x Back at training grounds x**

**"**What the heck is that" Naruto asked staring at the portal.

"I don't know, It just appeared when I was doing some training" Lee responded.

"I wonder if its dangerous" Naruto picked up a nearby rock and threw it in. The portal rippled and the rock disappeared, then it came right back out. Naruto grabbed the rock and examined it.

"Seems safe to me, wanna try it" Naruto said.

"Hmm" Lee put his hand on his chin "sure, lets test it out".

Naruto stuck his head in the portal. On the other side, his head was coming out of a different river. He saw two identical portals by him with two other heads sticking out of them.

One of them was a guy with spiky pink hair, another was a weird blonde guy with pointy ears and a weird green hat.

On the land by the river were two identical people, probably twins with short orange hair, one blade of there hair was sticking up near the bottom and falling back down midway right on there hairline. The only difference was the hair blades were swaying apposite directions.

"It works!" they exclaimed simultaneously and high-fived.

**Magnolia**

"I'm bored" Natsu said.

"Yeah, there's nothin' to do today" Happy agreed.

"Wait I know!" Natsu exclaimed "I'm gonna fight Gildarts!"

"Not again" Happy complained "every time you do that he just smacks you and your out cold"

"Aw, come on-"

The guild hall door slammed open.

"Natsu, come look at this!" Romeo called.

**x At the docks x**

"Uh..." Natsu wondered "what is that" he stared down at a portal-looking thing in the water.

"I don't know, its like a hole just opened up in the ocean" Romeo replied.

"I bet there's something good to fight in there!" Natsu said. He jumped head first into the portal, but Romeo and Happy grabbed his legs so only his head was in it.

His head was in an entirely different place. It was a river somewhere he didn't recognize. There were other portals with other heads sticking out. One was a guy with spiky blond hair and a black headband with a metal plate on the front with a leaf-like design carved into it, another one also had blond hair with pointy ears and a weird green hat. Blah blah blah, same thing as Naruto's P.O.V. high-five it worked, yay.

**Hyrule**

Link was trotting along on Epona when he noticed a weird hole in the river by Kakariko village. He went over to it and got off Epona, he examined it and realized it was some kind of portal or something.

"What do you think it is Epona" Link asked.

Epona let out a long nay, and galloped over towards the Lon Lon ranch. Link watched Epona run surprised.

"She must of sensed something wrong with it" Link wondered.

Link looked back at the portal and examined it for a while. Then he heard horse hooves behind him. He looked behind him, but it was to late. Epona rammed right into him, and he fell down, his head in the portal, someone was on Epona, but he couldn't tell who in that short amount of time.

His head was in different river that he has never seen before. Same thing as the other two.

**The Comet Lodge**

Itsuki and Kaede were testing out there new invention by the river.

"Okay Itsuki, this time flip the _right_ switch" Kaede warned.

"Okay, I got it" Itsuki replied. A little spark flew out of a box with a button and a control panel on the opposite side.

"Are you ready" Itsuki asked.

Kaede nodded. Then Itsuki pressed the button... nothing happened.

"Work!" Itsuki ordered. Then he pressed the button three more times and still nothing happened.

"Stupid piece of junk" Itsuki threw the box at the floor and it sparked. Then three portals formed in the river.

"What..." Itsuki muttered stunned.

Then three heads popped out of the portals.

Itsuki and Kaede looked at each other.

"It worked!" then they high-fived.

**Hope you liked this first chapter of my new, never ending story.**

**Note: It is under Naruto and Fairy Tail crossovers, but has The Legend of Zelda and Stardust (my own creation, all rights reserved). I probably said this in the summary, but for you people who don't read summaries, there you go.**

**Please review and leave suggestions for events in this never ending story.**


	2. The Comet Lodge

**Konoha**

Lee stared down at Naruto, head in the portal. He stood there and wondered for a moment if something happened to him. Then Naruto raised his arm and made a "come here" motion with his hand, then his hole body vanished into the portal. Lee did as he was told and followed him in.

"Whoa..." Lee marveled as he came out of the other side. It was an entirely different place, it looked like nothing he has ever seen in any of the countries. He was in a river that ran from a woods to the edge of a cliff, and there was a building with a tower to its left with a lot of windows a few yards away. He could see a huge mountain a ways off near the woods.

"What is this place"

Then Lee noticed to guys, probably twins with orange hair with a separate blade of hair going up then falling half-way up on their hair line. The only difference was the blade was swaying opposite directions. They were staring at Lee, Naruto, a guy with spiky pink hair laying on the ground with a kid with purple-ish black hair and a blue cat with wings and a green backpack, and a guy with pointy ears, blond hair, and a weird green hat like they've just won the lottery.

"It actually worked" one of them stuttered.

**Magnolia**

"I can't hold on much longer" Happy warned.

"Me neither" Romeo said.

"WAA!" All three of them fell fully into the portal. On the other side was same description, bushy eyebrows, hopefully you know what Naruto looks like.

**Comet Lodge**

**"**It actually worked" Kaede stuttered.

Then Natsu jumped up, Romeo and Happy falling of his back, and announced "Okay, who wants to fight me!" Everyone just stared at him. Then Lee jumped in front of him him.

"I accept this strangers sparing challenge" Lee said.

Natsu got into a fighting stance and said "k Bushy Brows, lets see what you got" Lee got into his fighting stance also.

Natsu started throwing a volley of fire punches at Lee, but Lee dodged them all. Then, Natsu managed to land a hit on Lees face and he fell backwards. Lee put his hands on the ground and leaped back up and started running around Natsu. Lee was moving to fast to see where Lee was, so he just started throwing punches at random spots but missed. Then Lee stopped behind him and kicked him into the air. Lee jumped up and wrapped Natsu in his arm bandages and drilled him into the ground.

Happy and Romeo were cheering for Natsu the whole time. Then Natsu got up of the ground and took a deep breath.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu bellowed and sent whirling fire at Lee.

"Aah" Lee screamed and fell down. He wasn't hurt to bad, but he was took by surprise. Natsu walked over to Lee and offered his hand and helped Lee up.

"Your pretty good Bushy Brows, my name's Natsu" Natsu said.

"A pleasure to meet you Natsu, you are a worthy opponent, my name is Lee" Lee responded.

Naruto glanced at Natsu. A fire user, huh, he thought.

"What's going on here" someone said behind them. It was a girl with spiky messy black hair, with a pony tail in the back. "What have you two done this time"

"We, uh..." Kaede said nervously.

"We opened portals to different worlds" Itsuki said excitedly.

"You, what!" she exclaimed and looked at everyone from the other dimensions.

"Whoa, you mean this is another dimension" Natsu marveled.

The girl walked over to the twins, glaring intensely.

"Please don't kill us Neko" Kaede pleaded. Then Link got up.

"Where am I?" Link wondered.

Then a red-headed girl flew out of the portal and knocked Link right back over. Epona's head was sticking out of the portal trying to get out.

"I can help with that" Itsuki looked at Epona and fliped a switch and the portal expanded and Epona came out.

"Malon, how'd you get here?" Link asked.

"Epona came and got me, it seemed important" the red-head replied.

"..." Neko just stared at everyone "so, all these new people are from a different dimension"

Itsuki nodded. "What was that, i heard screaming..." a guy with messy, forest green hair, with a diamond shaped part of his hair on the back of his head, came up.

"Apparently, these two" Neko pointed at Itsuki and Kaede "decided to open portals to other dimensions"

A spark of excitement appeared in the new guys eyes "Wait, Really, you made portals to other worlds"

Itsuki pointed at all the other people.

"Wow"

"Wow... sometimes, Fedo... you just... ugh" Neko complained.

"What" Fedo replied.

"Interesting" a guy with light gray skin jumped out of a nearby tree, he had red hair, the same kind of separate blades as Itsuki and Kaede, but three of them, one blue, one purple, and one black, panned slightly to the right, he had orange eyes and cloths similar to Narutos, but all of it is light purple, no headband or sandals.

"Were you there the whole time Taiki" Fedo asked.

Taiki nodded.

Taiki glanced at Naruto, and he glanced back. What is this huge power I sense inside him, Taiki thought, Its not entirely his. I can't sense any chakra, but his power is even greater than Kuramas, Naruto thought.

"Well, I guess since you're all here, We'll show you around" Neko said.

Everyone followed Neko over to the building.

"This is The Comet Lodge, it is were most of us live" Neko explained "the tower you see there is where all the rooms are, there used to be another one, but a dragon attacked and knocked it out-"

"A DRAGON!" Natsu interrupted. Neko stared at him in annoyance.

"Yes, no interruptions, questions at the end. So, as I was saying" Neko continued "the main building right here is the Lobby, its where you can get food and hang out with your buddies and stuff"

They walked into they Lobby.

"Whoa, its kinda like a guild hall in here" Natsu said.

"Yeah, your right" Romeo agreed.

"But its a lot bigger than ours" Happy pointed out as he looked up at the tall ceiling.

Neko pointed out the back window "beyond that woods is the Kokoro city"

"What's a Kokoro" Natsu asked.

"People like Itsuki, Kaede, and Taiki" Neko answered.

Naruto looked over at Taiki, he didn't know if he was seeing things or not, but he thought he saw a tear in his eye.

"Over there" Neko pointed at the mountain "is Olympus, it's where the gods live"

"Gods" Naruto wondered.

Neko nodded "they like to throw parties a lot, they know everything about their thing they're the god of obviously" She pointed to the opposite side of the river "over that ledge is a path to the beach at the bottom of the ledge" Then Neko pointed to a girl with smooth purple hair tied in a pony tail with reading glasses behind a desk, typing on a computer "If you need to know anything else, talk to Chika, she knows anything you need to know about this place"

Then everyone dispersed and did there own thing. Everyone got to know each other and stuff like that. Naruto went over to Itsuki and Kaede.

"Hey, you guys, I'd like to ask you something"

"Yeah" Kaede replied.

"I think I saw Taiki crying when Neko brought up the Kokoro city, do have any idea why" Naruto asked.

Itsuki shrugged "probably reminded him to much of our sister"

"Why would that be"

"She died two years ago, I think he liked her" Itsuki replied and Kaede nodded.

Naruto glanced over at Taiki leaning against a support beam.

**Hope you liked this new chapter of the never ending crossover.**

**Note: Taiki is the main character in Stardust for anyone who was wondering.**

**Leave suggestions for any events you would like to see happen.**

**Ciao.**


	3. Portals Found

** Konoha**

"ARF, ARF ARF!" Akamaru barked.

"What is it?" Kiba asked the dog.

"Arf Arf" Akamaru pointed towards the training grounds.

"What, is there somethin' over there?" Kiba asked and followed the dog. They came into the training grounds and Kiba noticed what Akamaru was telling him about right away. They walked over to the portal in the river and examined it.

"You know what" Kiba said then sniffed "It kinda smells like Naruto"

"That's because Naruto passed through it not long ago" someone said from behind him.

"What the..." Kiba freaked out and turned around "were you there the whole time Shino"

Shino just looked at him.

"I don't know what to take that as" Kiba said.

"It's completely safe" Shino said.

"Wait, Do you expect me to go in that thing!" Kiba replied.

"Naruto did, and he's completely fine" Shino said. Kiba just snorted, looking tempted.

"What is that" Hinata walked into the training grounds and looked at the portal "it seems dangerous"

"Shino says it's fine, saw Naruto go in it" then Kiba sniffed "Kind of smells like Lee too"

Hinata looked at them then back at the portal and jumped in.

Kiba was shocked "Wha-"

"Looks like she's braver than you" Shino said and walked in too. Now Kiba was frustrated.

"Aw, come on!" Kiba complained and jumped in Akamaru following behind.

**Magnolia**

Erza slammed the guild hall door open "Gray, Lucy, have you seen Natsu anywhere"

"Romeo wanted to show him something" Gray answered "I think they went over to the docks"

"Okay then, come with me" Erza said.

"Oh, come on" Gray complained and followed Erza out along with Lucy.

**x At the Docks x**

"Is that what he was gonna show him" Erza said as the three of them stared at the portal in the water.

"Probably" Gray said.

"It looks interesting" Lucy said and leaned closer "I wonder- WHOA!" Lucy tried to keep herself up but fell in the portal.

"Lucy!" Gray and Erza called and jumped in after her.

**Comet Lodge **

"What is this place" Kiba wondered then looked around "And who are those people" He pointed at Gray, Lucy, and Erza.

"Ow..." Lucy rubbed the back of her head and looked up "Where are we"

"I don't know, but it seems like we have company" Erza glanced at Kiba, Shino, and Hinata.  
>"WAIT, YOU'RE A REAL NINJA!" someone screamed from inside the only building around.<p>

"Hey, that sounded like Natsu" Gray said.

"Ninja?" Hinata said. And everybody walked to the building.

**x In the Lodge x**

"It was Natsu" Lucy said and Natsu looked over at them and smiled.

"Hey guys, you found it too" Natsu said.

"Hey" Happy and Romeo came over too.

"Natsu, what is this place" Erza questioned.

"Its an other dimension" Natsu replied.

"Wha..." Lucy and Gray responded.

"AAH!" Happy screamed. Akamaru was chasing him around.

"Akamaru?" Naruto wondered and looked over at them "Kiba?"

"Yeah" Kiba replied blandly.

"You guys are here too"

"Neko, we got more visitors" Itsuki called.

"Ugh, more off them" Neko came over. "Do I have to show these ones around too"

"No, I think we got it" Naruto replied.

"Thank you" Neko sighed and started walking back over to the bar.

"Neko, what a strange name" Lucy wondered.

Neko stopped and turned around.

"Did you just come here to dis my name, or what!" Neko yelled at Lucy.

"No miss" Lucy apologized. Then Neko went back to happy state.

"Good" then she walked away.

"Where are these ones from" Taiki asked as he walked up.

Akamaru whimpered as Taiki approached.

"What is it Akamaru" Kiba asked but Akamaru just whined. Then Hinata turned on her Byakugan and gasped.

"There's so much power but no chakra" Hinata explained.

"Please don't examine me, if you have questions just ask" Taiki requested.

"Sorry" Hinata turned off her Byakugan.

"So, guys, this is Taiki" Naruto introduced them and turned to Taiki "These are my friends, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino"

Kiba examined Taiki.

"What kind of jutsu do you use" Kiba asked.

"Kiba, he doesn't use chakra" Hinata answered for him.

"I knew that" Kiba replied.

"If by jutsu you mean abilities, I could show you but we'd have to go outside" Taiki said. They all followed him outside.

"Okay, one of you hit my arm with something sharp" Taiki said as he extended his arm wrist up.

"What- Okay" Kiba volunteered. He pulled out a kunai and brought it down on Taiki's wrist. The kunai just bounced of and cracked in half.

"My skin has the same properties of a swords blade, its extremely difficult to penetrate" Taiki explained.

"So has it been penetrated before" Naruto asked.

"Once..."

"What else you got" Kiba interrupted.

"I can show it to you, but not what it can do" Taiki's eyes where dark.

"Okay..." Kiba was kind of nervouse now and so was everyone else.

Four half circle lines appeared on the iris of Taiki's left eye and the iris separated on those lines. Everyone was shocked.

"Is that a dojutsu" Hinata asked.

Taiki shook his head and closed his iris back up. The sun was setting near the beach path.

"Hey guys, Neko said we're having a campfire tonight!" Fedo called at them, and they walked back over to the lodge.

**Hope you liked the third chapter.**

**Leave suggestions for possible events and what characters you'd like to see next.**

**Ciao.**


End file.
